


我们骑着机车到了山顶，然后他先干我，再做爱

by Nightjarbibibi



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top V (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightjarbibibi/pseuds/Nightjarbibibi
Summary: 皮衣机车党便衣和某个俱乐部大学生在机车上身体力行地讨论他们究竟是为了公事发生性行为还是为了爱在做爱，中途浓缩交往细节和日常生活的故事。





	我们骑着机车到了山顶，然后他先干我，再做爱

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tomoyoddz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomoyoddz/gifts).

> 梗和大致走向来自饼干，我负责my pace展开。话很多，性欲感情细水长流以及不和睦的对话。  
送给饼干，希望你快乐开心(❁´ω`❁)

尼禄无由来地想起了他们第一次去艺校毕业展的事情，那是他们交往的第三个月，这是普通人都能接纳的约会流程，两人都毫无异议。尼禄想，“他”对某部分的见解总是来得古怪，即使是名不 经传的新人，男人挖掘的东西可能远比作品的原意还有意思。所以他们花费了一个下午，慢悠悠地穿梭在形形色色的人与物中，只是在流逝的时间里思考和交流，十分风趣。  
“为什么你会喜欢这个雕塑。”  
他们停留在角落一尊孤独的泥巴前，而男人用富有笑意又深邃的声音回复了他。尼禄有时候喜欢他无趣的话语，很大程度是声音的功劳。  
“因为它具有生命力。”  
“它比较像和绳子一块融化的水泥。”  
他转过头来，狡黠的绿色眼睛成了角落里唯一的色彩。  
“不，这是个某个在手淫的家伙的作品……我相信你的青春期也有过这样不讲道理的时候，一个只会冲动和撸动阴茎的年纪，如果我直白一些，他在射精。”  
视线完全地投注在青年处，像是抚摸着一具年轻的肉体，男人可以恍若无人地吐出自我理解的话语，举动也符合他的全心全意。他缓慢地抚摸尼禄年的手，皮手套磨蹭着掌心，手指则灵活地滑过手腕的软骨，借衣袖的阴影、肆意地用拇指来回摁着皮肤下小小的骨与肉，使得尼禄觉得这很痒，这是一个双方都同意的游戏。  
“我要你想象。”  
“我不在公共场合撸管。”  
“我们只是精神的合理展开。”  
他笑着，从不让他的眼睛变成一条线，但他们的手交缠在一起。于是所有的记忆被打包成一份档案，正被哗啦啦地倒进打印机。尼禄的大脑说，我终于知道为什么要翻出几年前的老事情做无聊的开头介绍，正如你所知，我们要发生成年人的性行为，通常是每周一次，在家里，在旅馆，厕所隔间，不得不说我们对彼此都很满意，所以有时候会变成两次（甚至三次）。但他没做过出格的事，我们（主要是他）没有时间，他进入，从底部开始融化，那就结束了。  
我要说的是，那他妈又长又粗糙的麻绳。男人肯定很喜欢那个雕塑，也许他该买下来。这时摩托车停下了，尼禄感觉自己都处于一片阴影之中，只有声音在周身包裹又晃动着他。座位的凹陷承托他的下半身，它过分的温暖。V的话又重新回放起来。  
“我爱你如同爱一具浑然天成的艺术品。想想那些美好的绳结和柔韧的肌肉，有人以为是道德约束，为什么不能认为它也代表了欲望。我的意思是，你很适合被绑起来，局限在这小小的空间里，做一块被雕塑的素材。”  
“我不能感受到你那美学中的一丝一毫，警察，如果辱警不算罪名，我会跟你说我操你妈。V，我操你妈。”  
尼禄很窘迫。他被手铐连同手脚被拴在了机车的手柄上，上一次他做出这个姿势是某天外出玩滑板时摔了个大跤。如果有人能够从这滑稽的姿势里获得任何美的源泉，他真想问问这人脑子有没有问题。而事实上他最不希望某些类似V（重音）的思想艺术家说，喔，你是机车的化身，因为他头一回骑这玩意。  
“你可真，会，搞。”  
“你说的很对，我曾经在机车店里做过一段时间的加油工。每个人都会把自己的宝贝爱车送到店里让我好好修理，我会检查它们究竟是否有零件缺损。”  
“我不缺零件！！！”  
“不，你缺了。”  
他鬼扯的话特别多，V最开始笑得很迷人，尼禄被自己的躯体限制，他勉强地把视线投注在自己的裆部，果不其然地看到了好警察的裤裆带着“枪”，以至于他不得不翻了一个白眼。  
“惊喜？”  
“不，谢谢，我不想看你那玩意。”  
V的笑声变得更明显了，男人修长的手顺着衣物的线条伸进了口袋，那是他随身携带的弹簧刀。褪下的长裤毫无遮挡作用，尼禄感觉到自己贴身的拳击短裤里半勃的阴茎被握住，理所当然的发展中，小刀隔着那层布料一下一下地拂过他的屌，他分辨不出这是刀刃还是刀背，只是尽管他清楚V在报复他的事实，可他仍会觉得这就是折磨，不是久违的性爱与事后温存，不是情侣山顶细语谈话。尼禄想过在野蛮中保留和抑制着愤怒，而V从未给他机会。  
“……你只配自慰，操你妈！”  
“我不需要，你知道的。”  
V方才的举动可能是一种警告。他咒骂着，无力挽回拳击短裤在弹簧刀下成了可燃垃圾的结局。当车匙插进孔中，熟悉的发动声从尾部作起端、带动整辆机车都在一种沸腾的状态时，尼禄接下来这几天确实会成为某种程度上的奇闻——像一只惨遭实验的小白鼠，因为阴囊疼痛而不能走路，而他是人类，不能让阴囊自个保护。

第一根手指挤进来的时候总是带有些野蛮的或者想要刺穿他的力度，但V总会说点能够钻进脑子的蜜糖话语来让人感受到这是在做爱，而今天它是毫无保留地捅了进来，V仅仅是在做某种开头，可能更想作为一个纯粹的虐待狂发挥他基因里邪恶因子，把他那点龌龊又下流的心思跟着手指和阴茎从底部彻底侵略他的身体。V的手指裹着的凡士林带着尚未融化的凉度，它们从被虐待的阴囊游走到了下方，他瞧见男人的神情依旧没有变化，V笑得很好看，但尼禄认为他在生气。  
“在……你要奸杀我之前……我会踢爆你的头……！”  
尽管尼禄努力保持威慑力，可他再也没听过比这更有调情氛围的语气了。V没有停下动作，尼禄感受到自己确实地接纳着V过分粗暴的扩张，他把手指含到了根部，任着前列腺液和精液一点一点地从乱七八糟的阴毛里落到了底部的手掌边，真希望这个人能从中找回那么一点的良心。  
“你脑子进水了？”  
“不然你为什么会做出这样的举动。”  
“你应该知道。”V故作若有所思的模样，他眨了眨眼睛，手指却背叛了他的表情，它们一同狠狠摁住了他的前列腺，使得嘴边漏出的声音变得情色而清亮起来。尼禄开始无意识地躲避着来自囚禁他的机车的震动与另一人的指奸，他搞不懂，这只是隔着一层膜与肉，却像把自己从这个漏洞逐渐暴露出追逐欢愉的大脑一角，彻底地交给了V。于是快感来临得很快，他被阴囊处破皮的疼痛和汹涌的快乐拉进漩涡，尼禄很诚实，相比于掩盖真心实意的嘴巴，他的诚实来自于断断续续的呼吸，抽搐的下肢，以及那么一点的吞噎与接纳。  
V再也清楚不过了，以后也只有他清楚这一点。然而重要的是他们有过坦诚相对的约定，两人总是因为知道得太多而引发了不必要的吵架，可V很清楚，尼禄和他一样贪心，于是他持续着游走一线的动作，慢慢地开口，使得那点平稳带上真正的压抑。  
“你很过分，你知道吗。我们不能有所隐瞒，那我就和你说清楚。你可以调查你想要的一切，你可以混进拘留所打听情报，可以像条猎狗借件破损的外套追到对方老巢，甚至背上非法游行与袭警的罪名而担起休学处分。别会错意，我不会因此生气，你每一次举动都有相应的惩罚，我相信某天的日积月累会把你过热的脑袋打醒，你意识到自己干了怎样的傻事。”V撩起了尼禄被揉得皱巴巴的衬衫，弹簧刀从底部挑起一颗一颗钮扣，丝线断裂的声音埋没在噪音中。他用刀背划过尼禄身上大大小小的淤青，这都是斗殴留下的旧伤，V只要掐着那些肉，底下孩子的呻吟就混了几丝吸气声。“重要的是，你妨碍了我。”  
“真你妈厚颜无耻……！！”  
“你从未思考过你的举动会影响到谁，我讨厌你，我讨厌妨碍我的一切行为。”  
“我，也……！讨厌你，”尼禄的呼吸断断续续，他被迫沉默地听着V乱七八糟的自白。“我从来不需要有人指导我该做，啊……！什么！我没有你的帮忙，也有我该完成的事，你强行带我来，这儿，指责我，做这类事情，我简直为你害臊……  
够了！你浪费我们的时间，你究竟想做什么？”  
尼禄艰难地挤出了最后一句话。他觉得自己的双腿开始麻痹，呼吸中混有凌晨特有的水汽和寒意。过了30分钟？还是几个小时？更重要的是，尼禄感受到了什么。V的话语蛮不讲理地跟过往的精液一起射进他的脑袋里，他想，我从不会求饶，为什么你不能分清公事与私事，我的朋友很重要，你找我吵架然后只想睡我，怎么敢做这种事，你这条鲸鱼，你这条该死的阴茎，虐待狂，性爱狂。他混乱，纠葛窜出了滚滚烟雾，V就是燃料本身，情欲中只有火在烧灼他的身体，他可能清楚他也需要一场火热的性爱，尼禄觉得他一定要掐死这个无良便衣，烧了他的内裤，但尼禄知道他需要V来终结这场闹剧。我恨你，他说了些什么，从一团迷雾中凭空划出一条新的线。  
V回复了他。  
“那我们做爱。”

尼禄感受到了男人终于把整个身体覆盖在他的身上，V的呼吸洒落在他的耳边，那是温热的，转瞬即逝的，丰沛的嘴唇贴在另一人的脖颈处，像是顺从了原本的吸引那般，怎么样的细流引动了人的情绪，可能就仅仅落下一个吻为开端，然后是缓慢的舔舐和啃咬而萌芽吧。尼禄想，为什么他此时不能拥抱这个家伙？那根令人又爱又恨的阴茎就着液体，一点一点地把它镶嵌进柔软的肉体中，它很痛，烫，豁然开朗总在第二次才开始，呻吟总被温柔和苦难一同催化而生，他难受得将躯体主动靠近了这场性事的主宰者，对方则回应了仿佛因结合而濒死的实体。也许下山后尼禄和V依旧会我行我素地做些什么，也许需要确切的结果而再一次争吵，实际上，两人都知道这是无谓的举动，但他们都彼此相信着，如果这是做爱，那么这是目前为止最好的一次。

**Author's Note:**

> 她的评论超级好看，你可以拉到最后直接看她的评论，大家都要看哦绝对要！！！！！！（大喊大叫女）


End file.
